Cuddling
by Rakshapurwa
Summary: Karasuma dan Isogai, berdua saling berpelukan di dalam kamar hotel. Spesial untuk #CPC2016. Warning: AU, Shounen-ai dan OOC


**Cuddling**

 **By Rakshapurwa**

 **Rate: T**

 **Pair: Karasuma x Isogai**

 **Warning: AU!Pegawaikantoran!Karasuma x Pacarpanggilan!Isogai, Shounen-ai, kemungkinan terdapat typo yang terlewat dan OOC**

 **Disclaimer: Ansatsu Kyoshitsu milik Yuusei Matsui**

' **Cerita ini dibuat khusus untuk memeriahkan event #CrackPairingCelebration2016.'**

 **Enjoy**

 **.**

* * *

Karasuma lelah. Sangat lelah.

Lagi-lagi pekerjaan yang dilakukan membuat kepalanya pusing. Setiap hari ada saja berkas-berkas yag harus dikerjakan. Berangkat pagi, pulang selalu larut. Akhir minggu bahkan Karasuma habiskan dengan menemani kliennya bermain golf. Tak ada waktu tuk bersantai sedikit pun. Rutinitas yang ia kerjakan selalu saja berulang. Padahal ingin rasanya sehari saja ia menghabiskan waktu dengan novel di tangan, merebahkan diri sampai siang di atas kasur, dan menikmati sore dengan secangkir teh hangat buatan istri sendiri—

Ralat yang terakhir, Karasuma belum memiliki pendamping.

 _Sigh_.

Jadi itulah beberapa alasan mengapa ia berada di tempat ini. Sebuah kamar hotel minimalis dengan kasur berukuran _king size_ menjadi pusat perhatian. Karasuma duduk diam di salah satu sofa dengan sebuah gelas berisi anggur di tangan. Pandangannya menerawang ke luar jendela, menatap deretan lampu dari gedung tinggi yang menyala-nyala. Dasi kemeja kerjanya sudah tak lagi terpasang di kerah, rambutnya juga sudah tak lagi tersisir dengan rapi.

Ia terlihat begitu santai, tenang seakan tak ada lagi beban yang dirasa—meski sebenarnya di dalam hati ia gelisah luar biasa. Mau bagaimana lagi, ini adalah kali pertamanya mengajak bertemu seorang pacar panggilan di sebuah kamar hotel berbintang dua. Ia gugup bukan main.

"Tenangkan dirimu Karasuma..." Berulangkali helaan nafas ia lakukan.

Pandangan selanjutnya beralih pada sebuah pintu bercat putih, tak jauh di depannya. Orang yang ia panggil sedang berada di dalam sana, mengganti bajunya yang sempat terkena tumpahan cairan berwarna merah. Karasuma terlalu gugup dan tak sengaja menumpahkan gelas berisi _wine_ tepat pada kemeja coklat muda yang dikenakan pacar panggilannya. Untung saja kamar hotel yang ia singgahi menyediakan pakaian lebih, ia bisa meminjamnya dulu hingga kemeja kotor itu selesai di- _laundry_.

Cklek.

Pintu kamar mandi terbuka. Menampakan seorang pemuda yang berpenampilan lain dari sebelumnya. Karasuma hampir tersedak. Ukuran kaus yang dipinjam ternyata lumayan besar. Hasilnya terlihat begitu imut.

"Maaf menunggu lama," pemuda yang ditatap ternyum manis, seraya kembali menyamankan diri pada ruang kosong di sisi tubuh Karasuma. "Bagaimana kalau kita lanjutkan obrolan kita?"

Ya?

Karasuma terkesiap. Mengangguk, dan perlahan meminum sedikit _wine_ yang sempat ia diamkan. "Uhuk. Sekali lagi maaf aku sudah membuat bajumu kotor, Isogai- _kun_."

Isogai Yuuma—pemuda dihadapannya—hanya terkekeh pelan. Ia tidak terlalu ambil pusing dengan masalah tadi, Isogai memaklumi kegugupin yang tengah dilanda penyewanya. Ini kali pertama bagi Karasuma menghabiskan waktu berdua dengan orang yang tak ia kenal di dalam kamar hotel. Terlebih lagi orang asing itu adalah laki-laki.

Jujur saja,

Awal berjumpa di lobi tadi pun Isogai sempat tak menyangka. Pemesannya adalah seorang laki-laki sama seperti dirinya. Namun ia tetap berusaha profesional. Ini pun bukan kali pertama ia dipanggil oleh sesama jenis—meski sudah lama sekali tak ada panggilan seperti itu.

Isogai tak akan mengeluh, lagipula ia sempat dibuat terpesona dengan ketampanan yang Karasuma perlihatkan. Siapa menyangka laki-laki dihadapannya itu adalah seorang _gay_.

"Tidak apa-apa Tuan, kemeja itu juga sudah usang, jadi terkena noda pun bukan masalah."

Uhuk—Padahal kemeja itu baru saja dibelikan oleh pelanggan sebelumnya.

"Tadi Tuan pasti lelah, makanya genggaman Anda pada gelas itu tidak kuat," Isogai kembali menambahkan.

Punggung yang tadi tegap, kini disenderkan. Gelas di tangan telah diletakan di atas meja. Karasuma memejamkan matanya, rasanya beban pikiran kembali menghantui. Ah, ia jadi ingin menidurkan kepalanya di atas pangkuan pemuda itu?

"Hm...Apakah kau ingin menaruh kepalamu dipangkuanku?"

Esper—pemuda itu esper.

"Ehem. Boleh?"

"Silahkan," Isogai mengangguk.

Disentuhnya perlahan helaian rambut Karasuma tat kala kepala itu sukses mendarat di atas kedua pahanya yang tertutup rapat. Sudah lama tak ada yang memanjakan diri pada pangkuannya. Tak banyak pemesan yang ingin bersantai di atas pahanya yang keras. Lagipula tak biasanya ia menghabiskan waktu seperti ini, kebanyak lelaki yang menyewanya tak pernah mau berbincang terlebih dahulu—langsung menariknya ke atas kasur dan beradegan panas semalaman.

Karasuma benar-benar aneh.

"Kalau Tuan mau, Anda bisa membicarakan semua yang tengah Anda pikirkan." Isogai mengelus surai hitam itu dengan lembut. "Aku akan mendengarkannya—"

"Kau bisa memanggilku Karasuma, tak perlu terlalu formal. Usia kita pasti tidak terpaut jauh."

Pandangan mata mereka bertemu. Sapuan tangan Karasuma pada pipi Isogai terasa begitu nyaman. Kini Karasuma tak lagi ragu tuk melakukan kontak fisik, ia sudah terbisa dengan keberadaan Isogai disisinya. Pesanan yang ia lakukan tak salah, jika wanita yang menemaninya pasti rasanya tak akan sama.

Karasuma bukannya tidak menyukai wanita, ia hanya sedang tak ingin berurusan dengan mereka—hal itu malah akan mengingatkannya pada bos yang tadi pagi memarahi dirinya.

"Dahimu mengerut Karasuma- _san_ , apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?"

"Bosku." Karasuma menghentikan gerakan tangan Isogai pada rambutnya, dan memilih tuk menggenggamnya erat. "Hari ini aku kena marah lagi."

Adegan tadi pagi yang ia alami kembali berputar di dalam pikirannya. Mulai dari berdesak-desakan di dalam kereta, kopi yang ia minum menumpahi beberapa berkas di atas meja, laporan yang ia buat belum benar, sampai bosnya memarahi dirinya di depan rekan kerja yang menatapnya iba. Benar-benar hari yang buruk. Jika saja temannya tadi tak menawarkan jasa pacar panggilan padanya, mungkin kini Karasuma tengah menyendiri di dalam kamar dengan banyak botol bir kosong disisinya.

"Apa kau membuatnya kesal?" Isogai menatap bergantian, wajah Karasuma dan tangannya yang tengah tergenggam. Isogai tak terbiasa dengan afeksi berbau romantis seperti ini. Rasa hangat ditubuhnya terasa begitu asing.

"Aku melakukan kesalahan dalam membuat laporan. Ya aku selalu membuat kesalahan..."

Desahan lelah tercipta, Isogai tak suka mendengarnya.

"Kurasa tidak begitu," tangan Isogai yang bebas, perlahan mencubit pelan pipi Karasuma. Membuat laki-laki dipangkuannya itu mengaduh. "Jangan berpikiran negatif, nanti wajah tampanmu menghilang. Lagipula satu dua kesalahan itu wajar, sebab kau itu manusia. Tapi kalau kau itu dewa baru beda cerita."

...Pfft—

Karasuma seketika memperdengarkan tawa yang sudah lama tidak ia keluarkan. Pemikiran sederhana Isogai membuatnya tak dapat menahan tawa. Begitu polos, namun enak tuk didengar. Meski pemuda itu kini berkedip kebingungan, Karasuma merasa ingin mengecup bibir yang tadi sempat memuji dirinya tampan.

"Bisa kau menunduk sedikit?"

"Hm?"

Cup.

"Bolehkan?"

Rona tipis menghiasi kedua pipi Isogai. Ia tak mengira akan mendapat sebuah ciuman tiba-tiba. Entah mengapa tingkahnya seperti gadis yang baru merasakan jatuh cinta, sangat bertolak belakang dengan pengalaman kerja yang selama ini telah ia lewati. "Boleh saja, kau bebas melakukan apapun padaku."

Benarkah?

Karasuma mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "Apakah ada perjanjian seperti itu?"

Isogai menganggukan kepala, Karasuma langsung kembali mendudukan tubuhnya—berdiri dan menarik tangan Isogai agar segera bergerak mengikutinya. Berhenti, Karasuma lebih dulu menaiki kasur, menyamankan posisi, sambil kemudian menepuk sisi kosong, meminta tuk Isogai segera tiduri.

"Kemarilah.."

"Uhm."

Apakah mereka akan berhubungan badan? Isogai terdiam, mata melirik jam di atas meja sisi kasur. Ternyata sudah pukul sebelas malam, dan ya—jika mereka tak segera melakukannya bisa-bisa besok pagi mereka bangun terlalu siang.

...Sayang sekali, padahal Isogai masih ingin mengobrol lebih lama.

Perlahan Isogai merangkak naik ke atas kasur, menidurkan tubuhnya di sebelah Karasuma yang tengah menunggu. Dari jarak sedekat ini, Karasuma terlihat semakin tampan. Isogai sampai bingung harus berkata apa.

"...Apa kita akan melakukannya?"

Gelengan kepala sebagai jawaban.

"Eh? Lalu kenapa kita ke atas kasur?"

"Aku hanya ingin mengobrol sambil berpelukan denganmu di atas kasur."

Karasuma menarik tubuh Isogai dalam dekapan, wajah keduanya begitu dekat seakan hampir berciuman. Jantung Isogai berdetak cepat, ia pun tak berani membalas tatapan mata yang Karasuma berikan. Ini terlalu manis, terlalu hangat dan romantis—apakah seperti ini rasanya memiliki kekasih? Mereka baru saja bertemu dan Isogai sudah merasa begitu nyaman dalam pelukan Karasuma.

"Kalau begini lebih enak bukan?"

"Iya." Isogai menjawab pelan, keningnya terkecup sekilas. Ia merasa bingung dengan wajah mulai memerah sepenuhnya.

Jadi,

Siapa yang sesungguhnya seorang 'pelayan' di antara mereka—Karasuma terlalu lembut padanya, dan Isogai takut ia jatuh hati pada laki-laki itu.

* * *

 **.**

 **Tamat**

 **.**

* * *

Terima kasih sudah membaca cerita ini, dan maaf kalau ceritanya mengecewakan *bows*

Ini untuk event CPC2016, dan karena saya sedang senang dengan fandom ini jadi saya buatlah pair ini uhukuhuk

Oke. Sekian dari saya, **Rakshapurwa** undur diri.

* * *

 **.**

 _ **Omake**_

 **.**

* * *

Setelah mengobrol semalaman, mereka cukup lega karena berhasil bangun tepat pada waktunya. Tak banyak yang mereka lakukan setelahnya, hanya mencuci muka bersama, saling berciuman—sesaat setelah selasai menggosok gigi—kembali berpakaian rapi, dan turun ke bawah tuk mencari sarapan.

Mereka menghabiskan waktu 45 menit tuk memakan makanan yang terhidang. Setelah Karasuma membayar semua, mereka berjalan beriringan mencari taksi. Sesuai perjanjian, sesi bersama mereka telah usai. Meski sebenarnya Karasuma berat tuk meninggalkan Isogai sendirian—apalagi pemuda itu memilih tuk menaiki bis daripada taksi.

 _Sigh_. Singkat sekali.

"Jadi, sampai jumpa." Karasuma berdehem pelan, satu tangan mengelus tengkuknya.

"Ya, sampai jumpa—" Belum sempat Isogai selesai membalas, Karasuma telah lebih dulu menggemgam tangannya. Wajahnya nampak serius, membuat Isogai terlihat gugup. Apakah ada sesuatu yang ingin Karasuma katakan? Apakah Karasuma tak ingin berpisah darinya?

Bolehkah ia berharap demikian?

"Karasuma- _san_ —"

"Boleh aku menghubungimu lagi? Mengajakmu berkencan atau makan malam dan sebagainya?"

...Isogai hampir mencubit pipinya.

Ia tak langsung menjawab, malah sibuk mengambil _handphone_ di dalam saku celananya. Wajahnya sudah sangat merah, walau belum tau pasti apakah Karasuma tertarik padanya, tetap saja hal ini membuatnya senang. "Akan kuberi nomor _handphone_ -ku."

"Eh? Yang kemarin itu nomormu kan?"

"Iya, tapi itu untuk urusan pekerjaan. Ka-kalau urusan pribadi lebih baik hubungi nomor yang ini saja..."

"Oke," Karasuma mengeluarkan _handphone_ -nya, tersenyum begitu lebar seakan menunjukan rasa senangnya.

Isogai pun demikian, dan ia berharap Karasuma akan menjadi alasannya tuk berhenti dari pekerjaan yang tengah ia jalani saat ini.


End file.
